doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jorge Riveros
|ocupacion = Director Operador tecnico Actor de doblaje |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |demo = Simon TMICOB Arg Sony.ogg }} Gene_Belcher.png|Eugene "Gene" Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (Temp. 4 - Presente), su personaje mas conocido. Troycommunity.png|Troy Barnes (Donald Glover) en Community, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Jesse .png|Jesse Katsopolis en Fuller House, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Skinny-Pete.jpg|Skinny Pete en la serie Breaking Bad (Temps. 3 - 5), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ruel stroud.jpg|Ruel Stroud en Wakfu. 20405467772.png|Rafe en Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Abc_tomorrowland_Joe_kb_150218_4x3_992.jpg|Tío Joe en Miles del Mañana. Negatisquito.png|Negatisquito en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329714.jpg|Yopaso también en Yo-Kai Watch. Losiento.png|Losiento también en Yo-Kai Watch. CpmObvEW8AEDvQF.png|Asistentes también en Yo-Kai Watch. Hao Wong (JP).png|Hao Wang en Juushinki Pandora. Hershel season 4.png|Hershel Greene (Temp. 4) en The Walking Dead. 5004153415.png|Gavin también en The Walking Dead. TomKeen.jpg|Tom Keen en The Blacklist. Lee Christmas 2.png|Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) en Los indestructibles 2. Simon Lewis.png|Simon Lewis en la segunda versión de Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. Alec Lightwood.png|Alec Lightwood en la tercera versión también de Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. Sr. Benström- Lo imposible.jpeg|Sr. Benström en Lo imposible. Sargento Brinkowski2 - Corazones de hierro.png|Sargento Binkowski en Corazones de hierro. MAW-KykioMikage.png|Kikyo Mikage en Wolverine Anime. ADS-ReedRichards.png|Reed Richards en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.. ADS-Ronan.png|Ronan el Acusador también en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.. PHK-BetaRayBill.png|Beta Ray Bill en la tercera versión del doblaje de Planeta Hulk. TYLCM-Zoltar.png|Zoltar, el adivino en Trueno y la casa mágica. 045463125.png|Los Insertos en Suleimán. 60415552.png|Los Insertos en Este es el fin. Jorge Riveros es un director de doblaje, operador técnico de doblaje, traductor-adaptador de doblaje y actor de doblaje argentino. Filmografía Películas animadas *The House of Magic - Zoltar, el adivino (George Babbit) (2015) *Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - Rolfe (Roger St. Denis) (2013) *Planeta Hulk - Beta Ray Bill (2010) *La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - Voces adicionales Anime * Wolverine - Kikyo Mikage (Masato Hagiwara) (2011) * X-Men - Cíclope (Toshiyuki Morikawa) (2011) * Juushinki Pandora - Hao Wang (2018) * Yo-Kai Watch ** Negatisquito (Masahito Yabe) ** Yopaso (Masahito Yabe) ** Losiento (Tōru Nara) ** Asistentes ** Hermanión ** Gonzales (¿?) (epis. 16) Películas y telefilmes ;Zayn Malik *One Direction: Así somos - Él mismo (2013) *One Direction: Our Story so Far - Él mismo (2012) *One Direction: El camino a la cima - El mismo (2012) Otros *La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (2019) *Vida privada - Voces adicionales (2018) *Roman J. Israel, Letrado. - Gráficas / Voces adicionales (2017) *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Ralf (Raphaël Lenglet) (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Logan (Chance Crimin) (2017) *Realityhigh - Vinny (Ryan Malaty) (2017) *Ciertas mujeres - Gráficas (2017) *Blackwood - Hombre desfigurado (Ramiro Blas) /Gráficas (2018) *La novicia - Gráficas (2017) *El sentido de un final - Sr. Hunt (Matthew Goode)(2017) *Las vueltas del amor - Nic (Lincoln Lewis) (2016) *Jack vuelve a casa - Sven (Serge Levin) (2016) *Divines - Gervais (Samir Zbrouki) (2016) *Subir el nivel - Presentador (Jeff Lang) (2016) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Presentación e insertos (2015) *Las cartas - Títulos e Insertos (2015) *Lago Tiburón - Gráficas / Garreth Ross (Miles Doleac) (2015) *Mr. Holmes - Tamiki Umezaki (Hiroyuki Sanada) (2015) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2015) *The House Sitter - Scott Foster (Patrick Pitu) (2015) *The Black Hole - Insertos (2015) *Más allá de la máscara - Voces adicionales (2015) *Viaje gratuito - Voces adicionales (2014) *Perseguido por el poder - Padre William (Matthew Page) y Textos (2014) *Corazones de hierro - Sargento Binkowski (Jim Parrack) (2014) *Regreso a casa (2014) - Lu Yanshi (Daoming Chen) (2014) *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano - Títulos e Insertos (2014) *Tusk - Agente fronterizo (Harley Morenstein) / Él mismo (Kevin Smith) (2014) *Video Games: The Movie - Narrador (Sean Astin) e Insertos (2014) *Bad Country - Abogado de distrito (John Braymer) (2014) *La leyenda de Hércules - Sotiris (Liam McIntyre) (2014) *Calvario - Chris O'Dowd (Scott Porter) (2014) *En cielo peligroso - Comandante de Inteligencia Naval (Martin Kove)/ Davis (Kyle T. Heffner) (2014) *Ricki and The Flash: Entre la fama y la familia - Títulos e Insertos (2014) *Elysium - Gráficas para emisión en TV (2013) *2 Guns - Insertos (2013) *C.O.G - Curly (Corey Stoll) (2013) *Hell Baby - Cardenal Vicente (David Pasquesi) (2013) *The East - Thumbs (Aldis Hodge) (2013) *Les doy un año - Alan (Tim Key) (2013) *Una comedia inapropiada - Títulos e Insertos (2013) *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Teobaldo (Ed Westwick) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Simon (Robert Sheehan) Alec (Kevin Zegers) (2013) *Teen Beach Movie - Voces adicionales (2013) *Antes de la medianoche - Stefano (Panos Koronis) (2013) *This Is the End - Insertos (2013) *Another Me - Voces adicionales (2013) *Anillo de fuego - Insertos (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Darryl (Shaun Sipos) (2013) *She Made Them Do It - Drew (2013) *Escándalo americano - Pete Musane (Jack Huston) (2013) *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales (2013) *Bienvenido al Golpe - Voces Adicionales (2013) *2 días en Nueva York - Voces adicionales (2012) *Historia policíaca (2013) - Voces adicionales *Hello I Must Be Going - Noah (Daniel Eric Gold) (2012) *The Baytown Outlaws - Brick Oodie (Clayne Crawford) (2012) *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Harry (Sean Bean) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Voces adicionales (2012) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Voces adicionales (2012) *La bala del asesino - Spasov (Marian Valev) (2012) *El hombre de los puños de hierro - Blacksmith (RZA) (2012) *Lo imposible - Sr. Benström (Douglas Johansson) (2012) *Escala - Andrew Rohm (Gerald Webb) (2012) *Búsqueda implacable 2 - Voces adicionales (2012) *Frankie y Alice - Cliff (Adrian Holmes) (2010) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales (2012) *Hit and Run - Alex Dimitri (Bradley Cooper) (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Davis (Joe Manganiello) (2012) *The Son of No One - Oficial Thomas Prudenti (James Ranson) (2012) versión argentina *Catch 44 - Oficial Elmore (P.J. Marshall) (2011) *Anónimo - Conde de Oxford -joven- (Jamie Campbell Bower) (2011) *Los diarios de la mariposa - Sr. Davies (Scott Scpeedman) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Skyler (Joel Kinnaman) (2011) *Ataque extraterrestre - Brewis (Luke Treadaway) (2011) *Inmortales - Voces adicionales (2011) *10 años - Scott (Scott Porter) (2011) *Los indestructibles 2 - Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) (2010) *El carnicero ,el cocinero y el espadachín - Aprendiz (2010) *The Extra Man - Gershon Gruen (John C. Reilly) (2010) *El carnicero, el cocinero y el espadachín - Aprendiz (Masanobu Ando) (2010) *Mr Nobody - Jared Leto (2009) *Far Cry - Soldado (2008) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales (2006) *Palabras mágicas - Voces adicionales (2005) *Harold y Kumar van a White Castle - Freak Show (Christopher Meloni) (2004) *La llegada (1996) - Zane Zaminsky (Charlie Sheen) (1996) (Redoblaje Argentino) Series de televisión *Contraparte - Eric (Jamie Bamber) (2018) *Outlander - Anghus Mhor (Stephen Walters) e insertos *Kevin puede esperar - Kyle Gable (Gary Valentine) (epis. 15) *The Purge (serie) - Voces adicionales (2018) *The Rain - Voces adicionales (2018) *Taboo - Brace (David Hayman / Appleaby (Roger Ashton-Griffiths) (2017-) *The Blacklist: Redemption- Tom Keen (Ryan Eggold) (2017-) *Fuller House - Jesse Katsopolis (John Stamos) *Angie Tribeca - Chet Atkins (Jere Burns) (2016-presente) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Aviv (Nathan Ravitz) (2013-2016) *The Blacklist - Tom Keen (Ryan Eggold) (2013-) *The Walking Dead - Hershel Greene (Scott Wilson) (2013) voz *The Walking Dead - Guillermo (Neil Brown Jr.) (2010) *Rocco's Dinner Party - Frank (2011) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Master Chief -Voz- (Steve Downes) (2012) *The Walking Dead - Dave (Michael Raymond-James) (2012) *Perder para ganar - Bob Harper voz *Made in Jersey - Albert Garretti (Michael Drayer) (2012) *Parental Control - Voces diversas *This Is Not My Life - Insertos (2010) *Un papá en apuros - Calvin Riggins (Daryl Mitchell) (2012) *Breaking Bad - Skinny Pete temporadas 3ª-5ª (2011-2013) *Black Mirror ** Amigo del novio Temp. 3 Episodio #1 ** Cura Temp. 3 Episodio #4 ** Stripe (Malachi Kirby) Temp. 3 Episodio #5 ** Voces adicionales *Los Goldberg - Voces adicionales *Lost Girl - Voces diversas *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Voces adicionales *Lost & Found Music Studios - John (Alex Zaichkowski) Series Animadas *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Cronan *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Reed Richards *Wakfu - Ruel Stroud *Iggy Arbuckle - Jiggers (David Berni) / Stu (James Rankin) *Dixiland - Voces adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob ** James "Jimmy" Poplopovich Sr. Jimmy Pesto (Jay Johnston) ** James "Jimmy Pesto" Poplopovich Jr. (Jimmy Jr.) (H. Jon Benjamin) ** Gene Belcher (Eugene Mirman) *La loca mansión del profesor Ambrosio - Voces adicionales *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Durand (Antoine Lelandais) *Los vecinos Green - Juan Pablo Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Insertos Videojuegos * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Brakk * Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Brax / Bill el solitario * Bloodborne - Djura * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Rafe Adler / Knot * Heroes of the Storm - Tassadar / Chen Cerveza de Trueno * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Voces adicionales * inFAMOUS: Second Son - Voces adicionales * The Last of Us - Cazadores enemigos (modo campaña) * StarCraft: Remastered - Tassadar Películas de anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Voces adicionales *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - Títulos e Insertos *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - Elihas Starr *Appleseed Alpha - Briareos Hecatonchires (Junichi Suwabe) (Sony) Documentales * Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet - Jason King Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Logan Lerman / Keegan Allen / Liam Payne Reality show * Hotel Hell - Voces adicionales Dirección *Las cartas *The Extra Man *Wasted on the Young *Mad Men (Cap: El Violín de Oro y Meditaciones de una sala de Emergencias) *Boss (Último capítulo de la primera temporada) Traducción * Ace of Cakes 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Civisa Media *Estudio Mandinga *Magma Productora *Main Post *Masterdubbing *Non Stop Digital *Palmera Record *Marmac Group *Video Dub Datos extras * Su tono de voz es parecido al del también actor Pedro Ruiz, mismo con quien también comparte algunos personajes. * Participa en el fandub del anime Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010